


Supple

by IllusiveWritings



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusiveWritings/pseuds/IllusiveWritings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the 2014 Summer Hiatus Kink Meme. He fucks her while she wears only her black leather motorcycle jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Castle/Beckett  
> Scenario: he fucks her while she wears only her black leather motorcycle jacket (for reference: the kind of jacket Stana was wearing at Paley Fest 2013)  
> Takes place in the middle of September 2014. They rescued Castle, got married in June and came back from their honeymoon in July. Totally jumping off the bandwagon of speculation that wants Kate pregnant in the beginning of Season 7. For obvious reasons. Riding a bike while pregnant is inconsiderate to say the least.  
> Second attempt at writing stuff about Castle. My comfort zone is Star Wars. A completely different Galaxy (far far away indeed). Also, first attempt at PWP. Even if there’s a little bit of plot. A lot of plot. 9 pages of plot! Oh well, I tried. Not really sure the prompter wanted this, to be honest, but this is what came out of my mind. Enjoy! Thanks to my dear friends Alessandra and Laura for the cruel beta reading. This story needed it.

It was a spur of the moment thing, totally unplanned and not exactly practical, but a breakthrough  in  the case had led them to close it faster than they had thought as they had captured the alleged murderer a little bit after lunchtime. His questioning didn’t last long, with Beckett and Esposito bombing him with questions in the interrogation room, and by five the guy was in booking awaiting for the rest of the justice system to go through with him. 

Castle was sitting at her desk on his chair, using the stationery to keep himself occupied and fight boredom while Beckett filled the last of the paperwork for the day when the idea came up in his mind like a pop up web page. 

“Gates gave you the week end off, right? Tomorrow included?” he asked, breaking the silence in the bullpen. 

Kate stopped writing for a moment, the pen in her hand still on the paper. “Yes. Why? You heard her a moment ago.” 

It was Thursday, evening approaching quickly, the sun was setting; albeit September, the air was warm, the weather forecasts for the weekend were amazing and they could have enjoyed a long weekend together. 

“ Alexis and Mother are planning a whole weekend at home to  _ catch up _ , it means they’ll be the best couch potatoes they can be and stuff themselves with junk food and watch movies and TV shows until they can’t see straight.” he stated. 

Kate arched an eyebrow but kept writing all the details of the investigation for the archives. “I know what Alexis and Martha do when they  _ catch up _ . I also know they’ll take possession of the living room and won’t leave it except for a trip to the bathroom. What are you proposing?” 

He leaned closer to her and lowered his voice to a whisper. “You, me and your bike, all the way to the Hamptons, so we can be by ourselves and…” 

She shook her head, a minute movement Castle could barely catch. “...and I know what you’re talking about but I still have paperwork to do.” 

“Oh I know, but we have the whole weekend ahead, and with your bike we can be twice as fast, you can finish your paperwork and I can go home and pack some stuff, get the bike ready and then wait for you to come home and drive it.” 

Kate took a deep breath, contemplating the idea of a long weekend spent in the seclusion of the Hamptons house, with the private beach and the silence only broken by the washing of the waves on the shore, with nothing else to do but fuck his brains out, eat, sleep and repeat. 

It had been weeks since she had a weekend off, probably since they had returned from their honeymoon, nearly three months before, and the last couple of weeks were pure hell. A heat wave had hit New York and with the hot air came also came a peak in violent crimes. The number of random shootings that plagued the city had been nearly overwhelming and she needed to pull the plug a little bit, that’s why Gates had given the whole team the weekend off. She was still slightly upset by everything that had happened in May, his kidnapping and the race against time to get him back and… yes, she needed that weekend. 

“Alright. Go home, get everything ready. I’ll finish here and you’ll better be ready when I get there.” 

Castle stood like a springed toy and smiled brightly. He looked like a happy hyperactive puppy, so hyped he was at the thought of going away for the weekend. “I’ll fly!” he exclaimed. “See you later.” 

Kate grabbed the lapel of his jacket and pulled him down to kiss him. A pale imitation of what was to come, she thought. “Pack lightly. There’s not so much space in the side bags.” 

“I know, don’t worry. You want your jacket or you’re OK?” 

She looked down at the white shirt she was wearing. Too thin for a bike ride, even if it was still warm. “Yes, definitely. Remember where are the helmets?” she said as he walked towards the elevator.

“Top shelf in the garage, in their protective bags. I know, don’t worry!” 

The bullpen was incredibly silent after the elevator doors had closed. Feeling a hint of loneliness at his absence, she went back to the now thinning pile of paperwork on her desk. Without Castle distracting her, she could do it faster than the usual. She looked down at her watch and realized that after all it wasn’t a bad idea, she could be home in an hour if she rushed a little bit more. She had kept the most mechanical forms to fill as last, so it wouldn’t be too hard to finish in half an hour or less, even. 

Halfway through a form, she found herself literally craving for that mini holiday but most of all, the simple idea of taking out the bike again after so long, to feel again the roar of the engine of the Harley as they cruised on the highway… 

But most of all, the thought of an empty house, far away from everyone (most of all far away from work) with nothing else to do except sex…

She was getting so aroused at the idea that filling the last few sheets was becoming harder by the moment. 

“Oh damn it Beckett, mind out of the gutter!” she scolded herself, shaking her head to get those thoughts out of her mind. 

Finally, ten minutes later, the last form was filled and they now rested on Gates’ desk for the final review before everything was archived so the DA office could access them any time they needed them and she was ready to go home. 

The subway ride never felt so long. Never in her life her perception of the passing of time was so distorted by the wait and the need for something she was sure she’d have in the end. If felt terrible and the tight grip of arousal on her insides didn’t make it better. She was walking home from the subway station when Castle texted her. 

_ I’m waiting for you in the garage. Everything ready. _

She smiled and typed back.  _ Check the gas. Do we have enough to get there without stopping? _

The reply came while she entered the garage, just before she lost signal.  _ Nope, only half tank full. _

“Then we’re going to stop right outside the city.” she said, in reply to the last text, when turning the corner she saw him leaning against the stationed bike with her jacket hanging from his arm. 

She chuckled, lowly, because she knew how much he loved that jacket. Kate was perfectly aware of the effect that jacket had on him and reveled in the power it gave her. Richard Castle liked leather, in any form. And the thick, smooth, black cowhide of that particular piece of her motorcycle gear truly had him wrapped around her pinky. That night was one of those night she was going to exploit that power she had on him. And he knew that too. 

He handed it to her and she kissed him. “Thanks. Everything ready?” 

Castle nodded. “Yes. Everything ready. You?” 

“Paperwork filled, now it’s up to Gates.” she zipped the jacket and grabbed her helmet. “Alexis and Martha?” 

“They say hi and they want us to have some fun.” 

He couldn’t see the smile on her face because it was now hidden by the helmet. “Well…” but even with that on, he could hear her perfectly well through the top-of-the-line bluetooth system he had installed in their helmets so they could communicate without screaming or getting distracted. “That means they know we’re only going to…” she trailed off, feeling suddenly shy. It still happened sometimes. He thought it was cute, she considered it stupid. 

He let her straddle the bike and remove the kick-stand with a simple touch of her heel before he moved to sit behind her. The seat wasn’t exactly the most comfortable place to sit on for nearly two hours, but considering where they were going, he was more than willing to withstand the literal pain in the ass. He got as comfortable as he could, given the poor accommodations then signaled she could go. “All set. Let’s go.” he said.

Not a split second later she started the engine and its loud groan filled the underground garage, echoing on the walls and creating a magnificent effect that sounded like music to her ears. She tried the gas handle a couple of times, making the engine scream a little more before she kicked in the first gear and moved to the exit ramp. “Ready to go, Castle?” she asked. 

He nodded, even though he knew she couldn’t see him. “Ready as always, Beckett. Let’s get out of here.” 

Behind the safety of her shut helmet, Beckett smiled, but not that kind of innocent smile that everyone could see her sport on normal occasions, but that kind of wicked, lewd smile she reserved only for him, and only behind a closed door. Or, in this case, a shut helmet. 

As soon as the traffic was clear enough, she merged into the line with an ease that can only be acquired with thousand of miles on the road. It still amazed him how professional she could look on the job or on official obligations, and how wild and reckless she could be when they were alone.  

He had to change his mind about sex with crazy people. Yeah, that could be great but he had never known how magnificent sex could be until she had turned up at his door, soaked wet from the storm still raging over the city and with more bruises than he could count but with her heart open, finally. 

The simple thought of that night made his pants shrink a couple of sizes. 

Kate felt him shift uncomfortable in his seat and against her back, catching a hint of the cause of his discomfort through their clothes as they crossed the East River on the Williamsbourgh bridge. “Stand still Castle, or we’re gonna fall.” she said. 

“Easier said than done.” he murmured. 

She shook her head but kept driving east towards the Brooklyn-Queen Expressway. She just hoped he’d calm down or he’d be extremely uncomfortable for the next two hours and that wasn’t good for her plans. 

Fortunately, his sudden hard on calmed down a couple of miles ahead. She wondered when he’d start feeling her up, because he always did that when they were out with her bike and he usually started as soon as they got on the street. Hips, thighs, butt… everywhere he could reach, he’d touch. It usually got her horny as fuck, but up to that moment, he had kept his hands to himself, planted on her sides, but in the most non-sexual way. It was her time to shift uncomfortably on her seat, realizing how aroused she already was. The movement caused some friction between the seat and her core and she had to suppress a moan or he’d mock her all the way to the Hamptons. 

There was a bit of a traffic jam on the intersection with the Long Island Expressway but the bike allowed them to sneak past the bustle. The agility that two wheels allowed, in contrast of the four of a car, was incredible. Getting out of New York at that hour was nearly impossible with a car, but a bike… much faster. Maybe not as comfortable, but he had to admit that the allure of that kind of mean of transport had caught on him. He didn’t want to get a license for it, he was more than happy with being the passenger, but if he once thought that riding a bike was dangerous and ill-advised, the first time Kate had taken him on a ride with her Harley he had completely changed his mind. 

Or maybe it was only the skintight leather on her she had once talked about that had made him change his mind, he wasn’t sure. 

But he was sure that he loved the feeling of the supple, top quality leather of her jacket beneath his fingers. 

He had bought it as a present for Valentine’s Day a year before for her, because he couldn’t let her ride with her old, brittle, nearly disintegrated one. Road rash could be a bitch and he wanted her to be safe that for sure, but actually he had bought it more for himself. Because motorcycle jackets looked hot as fuck on her. The classic cut highlighted her frame and every time she went out wearing it he Castle found it hard not to feel her up in that moment. 

But he wanted to wait, he wanted to keep the tension that ran through her high, keep the adrenaline rushing through her veins as if he was charging a battery. He wanted her hot and bothered by the time they arrived at the Hamptons house, but this time he didn’t want to touch her to get her aroused. He sighed, loud enough for the bluetooth set to catch it, as he tried to calm down enough so he wouldn’t have another unpleasant boner to betray his intentions. 

“Everything alright back there?” asked Kate, hearing the noise he had just made.

“Yeah, just… I was thinking: there’s a mile high club right?” he tried to change the subject and pulled out the 

She rolled her eyes. “Yes, there is. And we joined it not too long ago, remember?” 

Oh yes, he remembered all too well. “Yeah, of course but… if there’s a mile high club for people who have sex on planes, is there something similar for people who have sex on motorbikes?” 

The question was silly but it sort of made sense. And she had never thought of it in all the years she had the bike and… well, all the years she had used it as the first available surface for sex. “I don’t know…” she replied. “I never thought of it.” 

“ Fun thing is, if the  _ club _ truly exist s, we already joined it,  whether we know of its  existence or not. ” 

Kate giggled. “Oh yes. Or we may be the founders, you know?” 

“That would be great, but we need to find a good name. How’s fuel?” he asked. 

“We need to stop as soon as we can. We have enough for more than fifty miles but you never know when you’re traveling with double the weight on the bike.”

“You’re making assumptions on my weight, Beckett?” he asked, slightly amused.

“No, never, it’s just that the more the weight the engine has to move, the more gas it consumes. Plain and simple logic, that’s all. I kept it clean and finely tuned, but this bike has 20 years on its structure.” 

“I’ll buy you a new one if you want.” he offered, as if buying a Harley Davidson, a new one, was nothing. Well, it was.

“I don’t want a new bike, this one’s fine as it is. These things are built to last and I won’t change it for a new one. I paid for it all by myself and I love it down to the tiniest gear. It’s alright.” she explained, calmly, scanning a set of traffic signs for any indication on the next gas station. 

“Have I told you that I love you today?” 

“Yes, this morning when you were in the shower. Sounded a little muffled, but I heard you.” 

“Good. Hey look at that.” he pointed at a signpost. “There’s a gas station fifteen miles ahead. There’s a diner too, wanna grab a bite?” 

She looked at her watch. It was early for dinner but she was hungry, to be honest. Truth is, it wasn’t food she was craving. She closed her eyes shut for a split second, trying to get the thought out of her mind. “Nothing fancy. I’d prefer to eat when we get there.” 

Castle groaned into the microphone in his helmet. “Oh you’re going to eat, don’t worry.” 

Beckett had to slow down a little at the double meaning hidden in his words. She looked forward to it. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

They had been on the road for about an hour, dodging the rush hour traffic outbound of New York and now riding through the different towns of Long Island. The sun was setting behind them, casting long shadows ahead of them as they neared the gas station. 

Castle was about to lose control. He wanted her and he wanted her now. The problem was the fact that they were still an hour away from their destination and he didn’t really want to be caught by a random patrol because he had her pulling over the first secluded space they found to have sex with her. As much as he wanted her, destroying her career wasn’t exactly his top priority. 

When they finally reached the station, she left him in front of the diner. “What do you want?” he asked, dismounting the bike. 

“Usual cheeseburger with fries. And a milkshake.” she said, lifting the visor of her helmet. “I’m going to refuel. I’ll join you as I’m done.” 

“Got the credit card?” 

“Yeah, don’t worry. Go and order food. It’ll take five minutes, don’t worry.”

Ever since the car accident and his kidnapping, they had some issues with staying separated when they weren’t in the city. New York was their ground, the knew it. Outside, they didn’t feels so safe, when left alone. They were clingy and not ashamed to admit it. 

However, he walked inside the small diner as she slowly approached the gas station and proceeded with the refueling. A young, blonde waitress showed him to a table near the window, a strategic position from where he could see her. He quickly browsed over the menu and ordered for both of them. There wasn’t much choice except for burgers, hot dogs and sandwiches, but the place looked clean and neat, well kept, a family run business. They probably owned the station too. There weren’t many customers and most of them looked like passers by, just as Kate and himself, heading farther in Long Island. 

He moved the red and white curtain and stared at her as she moved around the bike, checking it for God knows what reason. He desperately tried not to look like a pervert but he could only hope no one would see him acting like sicko, preying on women at a roadside diner, but she mesmerized him. He was drawn to her like Ulysses to the sirens. Each movement she made was like a note of a song, a song only he could hear. 

The most beautiful song in the world. 

He groaned when she crouched beside the bike and both the jacket and the shirt beneath hunched up a little, showing a tiny strip of skin of her back and her magnificent ass, clad in those skin tight jeans that he loved. He felt his blood rush southward and was grateful for the table covering his lower body, because his inability to control his lowest instincts that evening was becoming annoying. 

Fortunately, in a couple of minutes Kate was done, had paid and was taking the bike towards the small parking lot in front of the diner. She smiled at him as she set the kick-stand in place right in front of his window. She picked the helmet and entered the diner. When the diligent waitress asked her if she wanted a table, she gestured towards him, telling her she was with him. The young girl smiled and let her go, wishing her a good meal.

“Alright, refueling done.” stated Kate, sitting down in front of Castle. “Food?” 

“Incoming. Drinks should be here soon too. How long will it take to get there?” 

She shook her head. “No idea. Depends on traffic but it’s not Friday, it shouldn’t be too long. Maybe an hour, we’re halfway there after all.” 

“Sun’s going down though, you’ll have to slow down.” 

“The expressway is well lit. It’s not a dangerous road. Don’t worry, I know you want to spend as much time as possible at the Hamptons, but we’ll get there. You’ll get there this time. You’re with me, OK?” she took his hands in hers, holding them tightly. “It’s not like last May.” 

“I’m not worried about not getting there. I know we haven’t been at the Hamptons house since May but it’s not that the problem. The problem is that I can’t control myself much longer. I want you.” he whispered, barely audible. “I want you so much, you have no idea.” 

Kate smiled, as innocently as she could. And failed miserably, at least to his eyes. “Castle, I know what you mean. I’ve been very busy lately and…” 

“We’ve been busy Kate. I was there with you every day.” 

“Yeah, with Gina breathing down your neck every single day because you were shucking away from every single commitment she tried to book you for. I’m not surprised you filed for divorce all those years ago.” 

“Yeah well, that and other, more trivial matters, like the fact that I didn’t love her and stuff. Anyway… really, I don’t know what’s going on with me.” 

“Oh, I do.” she whispered. “I do know what’s going on with you. The same thing that’s going on with me. We’re looking at a weekend without your mother, without your daughter and without work. And you know what happens when these extremely rare conjunction happens.” she said, giggling. A rare conjunction indeed, he had to admit it. As much as they loved their big, noisy family, having some time together on their own was a rare occasion. That was one of the reason they were so excited and couldn’t wait to get there. 

“Remember when they were in Europe and you had to serve your suspension?” 

Her giggle became a full blown smile. “Oh yeah, I remember. Never spent so much time in the same room all at once.” 

In that moment, the young waitress arrived with food and drinks. They ate, calmly, no rush, chatting inconsequentially, discussing the last case they had just solved and another one that had kept them on the edge for quite some time about two weeks before. Cases involving kids were always though. 

When they finished, Castle paid and Beckett went out to start the bike. He got out of the diner and she silently handed his helmet. “Ready?” 

He climbed behind her again, settling as comfortable as he could get. “Always. Let’s get on the road, before I snap and confirm our joining of the club we talked about earlier.”

“Still thinking about it?” 

They were back on the road in no time, the line wasn’t crowded so they proceeded just fine. “Yeah well… it’s intriguing, don’t you think?”

She shrugged her shoulders. “Don’t know Castle. We don’t even know if such thing exists I mean… how would you call that?” 

“ Well… some biker jargon I think… something with  _ leather  _ in it.” 

_ There you go… _ she thought. “And what else?  _ Burnout _ ? Nah… doesn’t fit.” 

She felt his hands slide down her sides to her hips, fingers digging a little bit more, splaying over the top of her thighs and her lower back. He was giving up the whole idea of keeping up tension by avoiding touch and was going straight for his usual technique. One that worked wonders, in his experience. “Have anything better to suggest?” 

His not-so-subtle touching was having the wanted effect and Beckett squirmed a little bit when his thumbs slid beneath jacket and shirt and stroke her back. Two could play that game. “Not really. I’m driving, don’t have time to think about a name for a fictional club that doesn’t exist.” she snapped, pushing a little bit on the pedals so her back came in closer contact with his chest, her butt grinding against his groin for a split second. Enough to hear him groan into the mic. 

“Come on Beckett, we still have at least fifty minutes of road ahead of us! We can at least find something funny to do!” 

“True.” she found a comfortable position to sit that allowed her to keep contact with him and still drive easily. “But really… people have sex on bikes, that’s true, but they’re far less than the people that have sex on planes Castle. There’s no need for a club.” 

“Not even a small, extremely limited one?” 

“One that counts only two registered elements? I could go with that.” she said, grinding on him some more. “Got any idea?” 

“If you keep moving like that, the only idea that will come to my mind is to have you pulling over so I can renew our registration right on this road.” he punctuated his words with a quick slip of his right hand between her thighs, running his fingers on the seam of her jeans with only the slightest pressure, but that was enough to make her jolt a little in her seat. Luckily, she was a skilled biker and they didn’t even sway a little bit.

“Keep doing that and we’ll have a bad case of road rash.” she informed him, her voice as plain as she could muster. 

His hand returned to her hip, his thumb sneaked again between the layers of clothing and onto her back, gently kneading her skin. 

“Point taken. Anyway… no. Nothing. I’m too concentrated on deciding if I’m going to fuck you on the couch or straight against the door when we get there.” 

“What makes you think you get to fuck me first?” 

“What are you suggesting?” he growled. The headset made it sound like he was speaking right in her hear. She reminded herself to thank him for buying that stuff all those months ago. “You want me to eat you out before? Because I’d be happy to…” 

“I was more inclined on sucking you dry the moment I put the kick-stand down.” she revealed as if it was nothing, just the most normal thing to say while driving.

He shut his eyes tightly, his hands gripping her hips harder at the thought of her skilled mouth and tongue on him. She felt his hard on hot and heavy against her back and she smiled, behind the visor, extremely happy with what she had achieved. Fortunately for her, her arousal was much easier to conceal, although the need was consuming her like a fire. She had a long week, not enough sex and she was burning up with her most basic instincts, fighting a war with self control she wasn’t sure she could win. 

She wanted him.

Badly. As badly as he wanted her.

She was just better than him at hiding it. 

Castle shifted in his seat, trying to find a more comfortable position on the rather uncomfortable seat, but the tight confinement of his pants made it difficult to find a suitable position, considering the raging erection that fought to get out of his clothes. 

“You can’t say things like this while we’re still so far away from destination.” he murmured. He briefly let go of her and tried to find some relief, adjusting his pants and boxers to find a better position. “Not with that jacket on.” 

“Be patient.” 

“I am being patient. Is Ricky down there that’s not patient!” he whined, like a horny teenager. 

“Big Ricky can calm down. We still have at least thirty minutes of ride a head of us and if you want to do anything I suggest you wait until we’re in Chief Brady’ jurisdiction, because at least we can get out of there with a stare down and a harsh reprimand. Not with a full charge for public indecency and public lewd acts.” 

“Are you willing to try?” 

Beckett shook her head. “No. You’re gonna wait until we get there. Then I’m gonna suck the soul out of you.” 

She said it with such an ease he thought he was dreaming. But her warm, soft skin under his fingers and the heat radiating from her body pressed against his even through two thick layers of clothes were a proof of the contrary. He was very awake, very aroused and very, very frustrated. 

Those were going to be the worst, longest thirty minutes of his life. 

  
  


 


	3. Chapter 3

  
The sun had set almost completely behind them, the road ahead only lit by the street lights and the headlight of her bike. It had been a smooth ride, not an itch except for a minor traffic jam back in New York. But as they approached their destination, both of them were becoming more restless on their tiny seat of the Harley, and that was a major issue.

“Stand still Castle…” she warned him. “I don’t want to tip over.”

“I bet you don’t! That would ruin everything.”

“Exactly. Now stand still or you won’t get any tonight.”

“Oh come on that’s downright cruel!” he nearly screamed. Kate winced, as his voice came really loud through the headset.

“Yes, I know. And you know I can be cruel when I want to be. Stand still and wait until we get there!”

It had taken them nearly two hours to get there, but when she finally pulled into the long driveway that led to the secluded beach house, she felt like she could push the bike a little further and sped up. The cool air rushed past them, slithering beneath their clothes and making them shiver. But they didn’t care. They were almost there, and that was the only thing that mattered.

Castle’s fingers tightened a little more on her hips, he was getting more impatient as time passed. When she finally pulled into the paved driveway that led to the side of the house, where the parking spot was, he nearly jumped off the bike way before she had stopped. He was on his feet as soon as Beckett pulled the breaks and halted the bike, giving her nearly no time to place the kick-stand and jump off the bike before he pulled her hand and dragged her towards the side door.

“Let me get our stuff at least!” she halfheartedly complained.

“Sex now. Stuff later. We can always sleep naked.” he murmured in her hear as he pushed her towards the entrance, keys in hand and lips on her neck.

Her hand sneaked in his hair, at the nape of his neck, to keep him close as they stumbled towards the house. No light except for the moon guided them on the driveway and they clumsily walked, holding onto each other for dear life. All they needed was getting inside, to be safe from prying eyes. The house was secluded yet they had an unannounced visitor dropping dead in their pool just two years before so… better safe than sorry.

When they finally reached the door, Castle pushed her against its surface as he tried to insert the key in the lock. “Castle, let go of my neck…” she panted. “It will be easier to open the door…”

He bit down lightly at her pulse point, making her shiver. “No fuckin’ way…” he growled. That possessive growl that he made when he was frustrated. That growl that turned her on more than anything else. She loved him when he was all possessive and territorial, when he bit her or marked her in any way that was easily concealable at work. For a control freak, sometimes Kate Beckett loved to relinquish control to him when it came to sex.

That was one of those times.

“You better get us inside or there won’t be much fucking on my part.” she turned around and grabbed the keys from his fumbling hands and blindly managed to insert the key. The display of mad skill did nothing but arouse him more. He pushed his body against hers and captured her lips in a searing kiss just as she turned the key once, twice and a third time, then opened the door pushing back with her whole body and pulling him in, before slamming the door shut with his own weight.

Felt a little of a déjàvu, only with reversed roles.

Not even giving him time to form a thought, Kate dropped on her knees, fingers fumbling with his belt and the zipper of his pants. “Turn off the alarm, Castle. Don’t need the police rushing here because you forgot it.”

Castle was typing the code on the keypad beside the door when Kate managed to pull his pants down. He dared to look down when she pulled his hard cock out of his black boxers. The pale light filtering from the windows of the kitchen made her eyes sparkle. He swallowed hard when she wrapped her warm fingers around his shaft. “Done?”

He nodded. “No police incoming.”

He nearly lost it when she wrapped her lips on him. She had him moaning and groaning with a flick of her tongue and if he kept watching he’d be over all too soon for his tastes.

“Goddammit Kate…” He let his head fall back against the door as she sucked on him with all her might, pumping her fist around the base as she slowly swallowed him inch by inch. He loved when she did that, slow movement but hard suction. The contrast between the two sensations made him go crazy. She took her own sweet time with him, she loved to torture him with her mouth.

She pulled back and took a deep breath. “What?” then she delved on him again with renewed fervor. This time she swallowed him whole, a feat no other woman of his past had ever managed to do and every time she did that he marveled at her ability. Truth was, she loved it. She was addicted to his cock and deep throating him was one of her favorite past time activities.

“You’re too good at that.”

As a reply, one of her hands, the one not occupied at keeping him still, sneaked beneath him and gently but firmly fondled his balls. “Yeah just like that…” he murmured, pushing his hips into her, reveling in the magnificent feeling of her hot, wet mouth on his oversensitive member. The only word to describe the sensation was _paradise_.

Kate smiled and looked up and found him with eyes closed, hands tightly balled into fists against the wooden door, a look of deep concentration on his face. Then she knew she was doing a good job. “Oh my God Kate…”

She was about to pull back but his hands tangled in her hair to keep her close. “You don’t go anywhere.” he groaned. “Is that what you want?” he pushed shallowly into her mouth, just to test the waters. When she moaned around him, closing her eyes and bracing herself on the door behind him, he pushed more forcefully, throat fucking her.

The watery sounds coming from her mouth only served to spur him on and thrust faster. He knew she could take it all and that she liked it rough, but he didn’t want to finish it that way.

That wasn’t his plan.

Slowing down a little bit, he pulled back, grabbed the lapels of her jacket and dragged her to her feet. She wiped the excessive saliva from her chin and kissed him, keeping him pinned on the door a while longer as she divested him of his jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt.

“Kate…” he whispered against her lips. He held her by the shoulders and pushed her back enough to look at her. “Kate… couch… now. Before I fuck you against the door.”

“Why don’t you do that?” she whispered, a challenging tone in her breathy voice.

With a grunt, he pivoted them both around and she landed face first against the door. “Because I wanted you to be comfortable.” he let go of her shoulders and unzipped her jeans and pushed them down around her ankles. She moved to unbuckle the belt of her jacket but he shoved her hands away and pinned them against the door. “Leave it on. I want you to keep it on.” Castle growled in her ear. He finished unbuttoning his dress shirt and pressed against her back. She felt his cock on her ass, hot, heavy and wet with her spit and she shivered. Damn, she needed him, badly.

“Castle please…”

“Please what?” he pulled her hips back towards him to get a better angle and grabbed the neck of her jacket to keep her upper body pushed against the door. Damn, he loved that thing. “Please what Beckett? What do you want?”

“You…” she panted. “I want you. I need you… NOW!”

“You need to be more precise Beckett. Now tell me. What. Do. You. Want?” the hand at her hip slipped between her legs and cupped her, roughly pushing two fingers in her cunt. “You’re so fucking wet Kate… how long?”

“Since…” she moaned when he pushed the heel of her hand against her clit and rubbed hard. “Since you proposed to come here. I…”

“You what?”

“I wanted you to fuck me since the moment you proposed to come here. When you mentioned the bike…”

He chuckled, the sound echoing in her ear sent shivers down her spine. “Good girl. Now… where were we?”

Without a warning, he pulled his hand away and replaced his fingers with his cock, earning a loud keening gasp from her. She couldn’t see it, but each noise he tore from her made him smile more and more.

He set a hard pace, in and out, each push made her moan, whine or gasp and he relished in the control he had on her. She was always grasping for control in every situation, but not in that moment. She was willing to let it go and he loved to take all control from her.

“You love it rough, uh?” Castle asked, his voice a whisper she could barely hear over her own panting breath. “Answer me Kate.”

“Yes…” she moaned, resting her forehead on her arm, still pinned to the door to support her against his vicious thrusts.

In total contrast with his actions, he gently nibbled her earlobe. “And this is just the beginning.”

No more words were spoken afterward. The only sounds around them were the wet slapping of skin on skin as he pounded into her and their ragged, irregular breathing that filled the small room inside the side entrance. Castle kept a strong hold on her hips but had circled her neck with the other arm, his left hand clamped down on her right shoulder, pulling her towards his chest. They were both pressed together against the door, using it for support. For a brief moment, Kate thanked the fate because they were not at the loft. If anyone had walked past the door at the loft, on the other side, they’d know exactly what was happening, considering the loud bangs of the wooden structure was making each time he viciously pushed into her. The angle that he had created with the slight change of position made him hit her front wall right into that cluster of nerves that made her go crazy.

She was close, and he’d soon follow, but there was no way in hell he’d come before her. It had never happened and he wouldn’t start in that moment. He acted accordingly.

“Fuck Castle…” the high pitched, loud moan came right when his right hand went back to her mound. His middle finger found her clit and rubbed furiously, aided by the copious wetness seeping out of her with each of his thrusts.

“Come on Kate, let go.” he whispered. “Let’s start our long weekend with a bang.”

“God Castle, harder…” she begged him.

He complied more than happily. His thrusts became bruising in speed and force and pushed her against his hand. The double stimulation was as intense as she could take and no more than ten seconds later she shattered around him, exhaling a staggered whimper as her muscles tightened around his lenght, clamping down so hard he felt trapped. Her orgasm was so strong that it triggered his own: all of his body tightened for several seconds before all his muscles relaxed and his knees nearly gave away so he had to rest all his weight on her and against the door.

It took them more time than the usual to gather their bearings and come back to earth. They remained fixed in that awkward position, they trusted each other not to crumble on the floor like a heap of wet cloth, panting and moaning as they recovered by the intensity of it. The whole thing, from his proposition back at the precinct to the teasing on their way there, that bout fast and primal sex had blown their mind away. It felt like their first time, only against the door. Kate winced at the thought of being shoved against that door: to that day, the memory of it still made her swoon with arousal.

Seconds, minutes or maybe hours later, they were so out of the world they couldn’t care less of the passing time, they were able to move again. Castle was the first to gain a semblance of control over himself and pushed himself up on his legs and stopped crushing her on the wall, while Beckett was still trying to catch her breath.

It was a hard one, she had to give him credit.

When he stepped back from her, his sweat-covered chest peeled away from her jacket. He cried out at the sensation and Kate giggled. “You alright?” she asked, still gasping.

“Yeah just… just love that jacket, that’s all.”

“I’ll remember that.” she pushed back from the door, testing her legs for stability, when an idea sprung to her mind. “Ride Lieutenant.”

“What?” he asked, pulling his boxers and pants up.

“The name for the club. Ride Lieutenant Club. How does that sound?”

They burst into such a hard laugh that they were breathing heavily again. “Oh… it sounds great.” he said. “Welcome to the Ride Lieutenant Club then.”

Castle pulled her into his arms and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. Kate noticed he was ready for round two.

They had arrived five minutes earlier. They had three full days ahead of them, all alone.

The trip back to New York took nearly three hours and not because of traffic, but because their muscles were so sore that sitting too long on the bike was absolutely impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's finished. Hope you liked it! Besos!

**Author's Note:**

> Story is finished. It is composed of three chapters, it will be updated one chapter each day before I leave for vacation. Guess what? Real deal is in the third chapter!


End file.
